Dear Nikki
by Chocolate Panda
Summary: My first FanFiction. Nikki and Taylor were the best of friends. After Nikki died, Taylor wrote her a letter...most likely a oneshot.


**Author's note: Hi guys :) Well, this is my first Fanfiction...and it's not even really a Fanfic. I got the idea reading Vicky Angel, though...and it's kind of the same...whatever. Here's the story.**

Dear Nikki,

Do you remember that summer just before high school? That was the year we stayed at your Auntie's farm. I don't think we wore shoes once that summer, except under duress. We filled our days by swimming in the dams, climbing the trees in the surrounding forest, catching frogs and canoeing down the creeks. Life was sweet and simple, no one for miles but us and your Aunt. If there was even the slightest possibility of us returning to that summer, even for a few hours, I would gladly climb mountains, swim oceans, fight tigers... but that is beside the point. The night before we drove home, as we lay under the stars next to the campfire, you asked me if I believed in angels. I was silent for a few moments, and then I replied, 'I think they're all around us, only we don't call 'em angels.'

So much has happened since that summer- we have grown older, met new people, learned new things... But even now, I still believe what I said all those years ago. However, it is only now I realise that the 'angels' were the ones that held a special place in our hearts- the ones we loved, absolutely and unconditionally. Nikki, so much has happened since that summer, yet you are still my angel, and will be, forever and always.

Three weeks ago your funeral was held. I wore the dress I bought for the Year 10 Formal, the one I spent hours agonising over, all which seems so trivial now. Nearly everyone from school was there. The priest droned on and on, saying how we all missed Nicola, a vivacious girl who was friendly to everyone, who got straight As, who everyone loved...I stopped listening to him. He was saying all the wrong things. He didn't know you hated to be called by your full name. He didn't know that you had wished for a hippopotamus for your birthday three years straight. He didn't know that in a world I had viewed in absolutes of black and white, you had taught me to see all the grey shades of possibility-he didn't know you.

I didn't cry at your funeral. Crying would have meant that I accepted you were gone. I thought that if I fought back the tears long enough, it would all have been a mistake, and another girl had died, and you were still alive and perfectly ok. Only later, when I was all alone, did I cry. I cried for the ache of my heart, for the future we would never share. I cried for the all the plans we had made-graduating from university together, travelling the world, having children...all things that now, if I did them at all, I would do alone.

After the funeral, I went straight home to bed. Not that I slept-I couldn't close my eyes, not without hearing you scream, and seeing the car appear out of nowhere, and you lying on the road, motionless...

Since the funeral, your mother, father and all your brothers moved house-it hurt them too much when they saw your empty room, the abandoned seat at the table, the shoes that lay in the hallway but were never worn. I don't know where they went, but I'll bet it was somewhere far away. Now, they don't have to see, as I do, the roads we walked along when we went to school together. They don't have to see the places we played (or, as we got older, where we hung out). It hurts me to see those places as well, but it is a pain I shall never escape, one that eats at my heart with every beat.

Everything is so different now. At school, people who haven't said a word to me all year hand me flowers and cards in the hallway. I wish they didn't. I wish everything was the way it was before, when you and I ignored everyone else and did our own thing.

The entirety of this letter can be stated in one sentence: I love you, and miss you, very, very much.

Your best friend, forever and always,

Taylor

**Please, review! Also, tell me if you want more letters. Otherwise, it will probably stay a oneshot.  
**


End file.
